Phenomena
by fireinmybones
Summary: Bella Swan is use to ordinary, until dreams and visions of a boy she thinks she may have known once before start to devour her. As they begin to progress and leave Bella wanting to know more, a mysterious new guy arrives at Forks High. AU,AH,OOC B&E


**Disclaimer:**

**First of all Stephanie Meyer owns the whole shabang that is Twilight, I do not. I do however own a fabulous, broken up Macbook that now resides on a shelf in my closet. Like always absolutely no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>{ A little, but very important authors note. *insert smiley face here* }<strong>

**This is a story that has been swirling around in my head for the past month. It literally consumed me. I have a binder full of outlines for three chapters, the characters and their personalities, plus other important nonsense like titles and songs. I have not abandoned my other fic, though it may seem that way. I have been writing a little bit everyday for TELiF. Now that all of the kids are back in school writing should get done faster. I also had my birthday last month! Yay for being 21! But I have no life, so there goes that. { *insert a laugh out loud here*} This story is somewhat based on Phenomena by Yeah Yeah Yeahs and Somebody That I used To Know by Goyte.**

* * *

><p><strong>+ Phenomena +<strong>

plural of **phe·nom·e·non **(noun)

1. A fact or situation that is observed to exist or happen, esp. one whose cause is in question.

**2. A remarkable person or thing.**

* * *

><p>{<strong> Eyes on Fire<strong> }

_| veritas lux mea + truth is my light |_

_Bella Swan is use to ordinary, until dreams and visions of a boy she thinks she may have known once before start to devour her. As they begin to progress and leave Bella wanting to know more, a mysterious new guy arrives at Forks High and then everything becomes phenomenal. AU, OOC_

* * *

><p>Playlist:<p>

Pinback - **How We Breathe**

Warpaint - **Stars**

Logh - **The Passage**

Birdy - **Shelter ( The Xx Cover)**

Blue Foundation** - Eyes on Fire**

* * *

><p><em>| BPOV |<em>

It's almost the same dream every night; I am running through the woods. My feet are bare and stained with mud. I am wearing nothing but a filthy, long, white gown.

_"Have I done something wrong!" _I cry out to no one._"Please! Just tell me!"_

The branches on the trees around me sway hastily, as if motioning for me to go back, to surrender.

_"I can't," _I whisper._ "They will find me."_

The faint howling of the wind urges for me to hurry. It begs me to move faster, for it knows something I do not.

Then, without warning, black crows begin to descend all around me. They move down towards me in a haste that frightens me. As I open my mouth to scream, someone in the distance calls out to me. His voice is soft and almost angelic, but it is laced with animosity.

_"I will help you, Isabella. You have to trust me,_" he says.

So I begin to run. I follow his voice, but once I finally get close enough to see his silhouette, he is brutally engulfed in flames.

I then wake up to find myself sitting at the edge of my bed, screaming. I open my eyes to see Charlie and Renee standing at my doorway with concern plastered on their faces.

Renee moves towards me cautiously. She puts her arms around me and pulls me closer to her.

"It was nothing," I tell her. "I swear." I look over her shoulder at Charlie. He just smiles and shakes his head as he heads towards the kitchen.

I smile, liking how Charlie is always so understanding.

"I don't think it was _nothing_, honey," Renee says as she lets go. "Look, you scared Shakespeare," she says, pointing behind me.

I look over at my poor cat who is curled up under my desk. I walk to him, pick him up and let him know everything is okay.

"He's fine," I say, "and so am I, Mom. I promise," I tell her, hoping it will reassure her.

It works. She walks out of my room and shuts the door. I gently set Shakespeare on my bed and go to my desk. I open up the first drawer and pull out "The Guiding Light Dream Journal" I had purchased at the bookstore a month ago, when the dreams first started to happen. I try my best to draw what I had seen in my dream, including the way the fire had swallowed him. But, my drawing turns out to look like a kindergartner has thrown up all over it, so I give up and put it back into the drawer.

"Mom was right, Shakespeare," I confess as I walk back over to sit on my bed. "It wasn't nothing," I whisper.

I know who he is or at least I think I do.

* * *

><p><strong>{ authors note}<strong>

Thank you for reading.

**+ reviews are loved. +**

( Thank you JandMsMommy for looking over this chapter after I posted it. )


End file.
